dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Shark Tale (video game)
Shark Tale: The Game is a video game based on the film with the same name. Synopsis The player is the role of Oscar, the fast-talking little fish, who becomes an unlikely hero after he decides to take the easy road to fame and fortune by fighting with his shark friend. Once underway, gamers undertake more than 25 different missions set in their favorite movie-based locations including exclusive game-only environments. Blending a variety of different gameplay styles, Shark Tale sports all sorts of interactive activities including adventure mode, action/fighting sequences, race challenges, and Dance revolution -like music sequences. Voice cast * Phil La Marr as Oscar / Additional Tenant Fish * Sean Bishop as Sykes / Lenny / Frankie / Police Dolphin #1 / Additional Tenant Fish * Melissa Disney as Angie / Shorty #1 / Additional Tenant Fish / Old Lady Fish / Groupie Fish #1 * Jim Meskimen as Lino / Additional Tenant Fish * Nicole Balick as Katie Current / Additional Tenant Fish * David Smith as Crazy Joe / Melvin / Additional Tenant Fish * Seana Kofoed as Lola / Shorty #3 / Additional Tenant Fish * Jeff Coopwood as Ernie / Additional Tenant Fish * Jamil Walker-Smith as Bernie / Additional Tenant Fish * David Soren as Philippe Le Caviar / Tony / Repo-Fish / Additional Tenant Fish * Nika Futterman as Mrs. Sanchez / Additional Tenant Fish * Michael Gough as Paparazzi Fish / Additional Tenant Fish * Cam Clarke as Eel Boss / Teen Boy Fish / Paper Sales-Fish * David Sobolov as Hammerhead Boss / Sawfish Waiter * Amber Hood as Shorty #2 / Teen Girl Fish / Groupie Fish #2 * Robin Atkin Downes as Shark Diner #2 / Whale Washer #3 / Shopkeeper Fish * Masasa as Groupie #3 / Mid-Age Lady Fish * Keith Ferguson as Shark Diner #1 / Dolphin Cop #2 / Whale Washer #2 * Matt Prescott Morton as Pedestrian Fish / Taxi Fish / Additional Tenant Fish * Nick Jameson as Old Man Fish / Shark Diner #3 * Quinton Flynn as Middle-age Man Fish / News-truck Fish * Billy West, Tara Strong, Greg Ellis, Dee Baker, Debi Mae West, Andre Sogliuzzo, Erin Fitzgerald, Kat Cressido, Grant Albrecht, Michael Bell, Vanessa Marshall, Bill Akey, Kimberly Brooks, Kim Mai Guest, Leontine Guilliard, Bill Harper, James Sie, Margaret Tang, James Arnold Taylor, Audrey Wasilewski, and Mark Swift as Additional Tenant Fish Levels # A Rude Awakening # a: Getting Up on the Wrong Side of the Seabed/b: Tag! You're It. # We Interrupt This Broadcast... # The Fish and the Furious # Hide and Sneak # Whale of a Time # Between a Fluke and a Hard Place # A Fine Kettle of Fish # A Problem of Titanic Proportions # Slippery as an Eel # Losing Time of the Track # Sleepin' Wit Da Fishes... # Shark Bait # The Heist # Living the Vida Loca # Wanted: A Few Good Fish # Hammer and Tongs # Ixnay on the Arkshay # A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words # Busting Moves with Ernie and Bernie # Get Ready to Rumble # A Shark by Any Other Name Would Smell as Fishy # The Reel Thing # A Case of Foresaken Identity # Building the Better Shark Trap Production Coming soon! Reception Coming soon! Trivia * Masasa was once rumored to have voiced Lola in the game. References External links Coming soon! Category:Shark Tale Category:Videogames